Invader to Queen
by Rabbitzan
Summary: Invader Zim wakes up to find he is no longer a genderless invader. now he must contend with the human scientist Dib and his Tallest while trying discover what is going on with himself and what he has become, as so many new changes are introduced.
1. Ch 1: Identity Crisis

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or GIR or Dib._

Beta'd by: no one yet…

_*poof* _Down, dirty and lots of M rated stuff especially this chappie if you don't like tell me so, k thanks. Also not gunna post more if there are 0 comments gl with getting chappies on this one guys.

**Invader Zim**

**Identity Crisis**

Zim groaned it was the wee hours of the morning but he was awake with a splitting headache, this could only be due to the loss of their great mother, the Irken Queen, already he was feeling the loss settle but there was more. His head grew to pounding and his antennae ached as they grew, he felt taller than his Almighty Tallest. He finally stilled when all the collective thoughts of all invaders, drones and even some that sounded like the Tallest began to run amuck in his head. He peered around the house which had been greatly upgraded to now hold a living room kitchen and a separate room for the bathroom.

He also had a second story that held two bedrooms, one for his robo-parents and one for him, not that he ever slept in that room it was simply for show when he was home. His laboratory was also bigger and housed more pods and devices with which to study the humans and their pathetic little worm babies. He had upgraded and worked out many of the bugs and kinks in his computer but had let GIR keep his disadvantages because the insane robot had begged not to be changed. He also couldn't help but remember when he had upgraded GIR only to have the robot turn on him.

"Silence," he yelled to the nameless voices then he noted that his own voice was changed to a slightly softer and more melodic sound. No, it couldn't be, he could not be what he thought he was. He shook it off and prepared himself for another day working at the office beside his enemy yet beneath his enemies own father. He was a laboratory technician and Dib was a scientist alongside his father. Zim had only taken the job to ensure the downfall of the humans to the incoming Armada. His plans still had not been as successful as he hoped but he felt he was now closer than ever before to accomplishing his mission. He grinned, for today he was an adolescent by his races terms and soon he would be fully mature and ready to take up a place at his tallest' side.

Zim left early in a new disguise and knew that today would be the fall of the humans. His disguise incorporated his now tall height while still hiding his unusual red eyes and his antennae even better than before. He had also applied some cosmetics he had altered with Irken technology to lessen the green hue of his "skin condition." The cosmetics made it easier to pass off as a human despite no one truly paying attention, except one, Dib.

The parking lot was dark and mostly empty when he arrived early as usual, what he wasn't expecting were his least favorite people. The true believers that Dib had convinced that Zim was indeed an alien. His distraction allowed, two pairs of arms to wrap around his upper body pinning him to the broad chest of Chad their strongest follower. Two others appeared from the gloom, grinning at the success of their latest attempt to capture the Irken. Zim chided himself for being distracted they knew about his defenses long ago when he was forced to use his life support and defense mechanism to escape them. Chad was doing an excellent job pinning the PAK shut. A chuckle preceded Dib as he too stepped from the shadows. Chad turned Zim so his back was to Dib but before he could use the mechanism something clanged against it tight and pinning his arms tight to his side with a mechanical vice grip.

"So you perfected it, after all, Dib," Zim gasped finally able to breath better now that he wasn't being squished. "What did you call this device again?"

"It doesn't matter what it's called Zim, your mine now, take him to my lab," Dib ordered. Chad tossed Zim over his shoulder, the wig fell free and landed near his automobile, and Chad marched off just as he was ordered.

Dib watched his enemy squirm noticing the increased height and slight change in the voice. It made him wonder if it was normal for that to occur in Irken's. he smiled soon he would know all about this invader and the forces that were supposedly coming to earth. He grinned unable to contain his glee as he followed Chad to the elevator that would take them to his secret laboratory. Zim wouldn't know what hit him.

Dib motioned for the others to leave once Zim had been properly restrained. He closed in on the helpless Irken only to pause at an indescribable scent, it was different then any other scent he had ever come across.

"What do you plan to do to me, Dib?" Zim asked worried about the strange look he was now receiving from his enemy. Dib moved forward sniffing lightly trying find the source of it. It seemed to be coming from the antennae but he wasn't certain until he touched them. They were slick with some kind of odd secretion, he quickly began to vial the substance for later testing. "What are you doing? Keep your filthy, stinking hands off me, you disgusting earth pig." Dib ignored the insult, he was quite used to the Irken's constant insults which were often directed at him. Dib placed a drop of the sample on a glass slide and put it beneath his enhanced microscope to view the cell structure.

Zim frowned, he had definitely gotten himself trapped now and with the mission in such jeopardy there was no telling what the Tallest would do to him should they ever discover this. He gasped aloud fear coating his being with cold dread, they would send him back to Foodtopia for sure this time. He didn't want to ever go back to being a slave to that Snack planet, yeck! Zim glowered at his own stupidity, if he hadn't changed this morning and if their queen hadn't have died, then he wouldn't be stuck in a lab being tested.

Dib stared unbelievingly at the cell structure it was evolving and changing as he watched as if his cells had somehow altered it. He quickly walked back to his test subject with a needle in hand and drew blood samples. With many bites and scratches, he also managed to get a saliva sample, a claw clipping and a skin sample for testing as well. He wanted to learn everything about his enemy for the sake of the human races survival, he had to. He left the Irken be on the slab even though he knew the Irken would try something so he stayed and kept an eye on his enemy while he studied the samples for similar cell structure. He noted the pheromones in the saliva were similar yet different then the pheromones in the slick sample from the antennae. He also identified the substance to resemble sap only missing the key ingredient to make it sticky when dry. It left a similar residue to that of saliva or, Dib shuddered as he realized the substance that was coating the antennae was similar to a feminine secretion that is given off when a female is in heat.

He wondered at the purpose of it so he did a few more tests to find it contained similar substances as a potent aphrodisiac. Dib stalked close to the helpless alien lifting one antennae and noticed the scent had changed to something much more erotic, his member hardened in response to it.

"An adaptation maybe?" Dib wondered aloud. "Do all aliens exhibit these adaptation's when no males of their species are present, like frogs?" His member was painfully wedged into his restraining undergarments. He adjusted himself before he jotted down some notes. "Tell me Alien who are your leaders? How were you born?"

"You already know my leaders are the Tallest," Zim hissed out. He was starting to see a semblance of attractiveness in his enemy and he didn't like it. He felt almost like he would take anything that was male at this time which scared him immensely. "As for how I was hatched that you will never know!"

"Hatched? Of course, now I see why you thought Humans were hatched, you never knew the difference," Dib said finally piecing it all together. Zim mentally smacked himself, he had completely forgotten the biology lessons from that stinking human skool house. He struggled unwilling to be kept any longer. "Computer remove his contacts, I want to see his eyes." The mechanical device that had clearly been based off of Irken technology held Zim's head still and fully opened his lids. It then carefully removed the contacts he wore to appear perfectly normal, albeit with a skin condition that clearly wasn't normal, in human society.

"Errgh, your technology is still primitive you disgusting earth monkey," Zim threw at him. Dib glared and stalked forward grabbing a pair of scissors on the way. "No, what are you doing? Stay away!" Dib grabbed at the clothing and began to cut it off in strips, nicking the Irken sometimes with the point. There were still tatters here and there but after he was finished the Irken's alien body was nearly completely exposed to his view. He stilled noting there was no male organ but two pinched holes only an inch apart from each other.

"You're a female?" Dib asked.

"No, I'm an invader, there are no females," Zim shouted. Of course he was lying there was one fertile female born to every queen, but his enemy didn't need to know that. There were also a number of fertile males until one mated with the next queen then all males would lose their fertility once they failed to physically bond with the queen within a year.

Meanwhile on the Massive, the Tallest had begun to check off the last batch of the males for the day, noting which were fertile and which weren't. Now if only they could find the queen in time to mate the new queen to one of the fertile males. The Tallest had been making calls to every invader and tallest of their species to try to locate the new queen, the only one they hadn't tried was the one Invader they had exiled, they were sure that Zim was not their queen. However they were running out of options and when they got down to the bottom of the list where Zim was they grumbled before trying to reach the loathsome invader. Their call failed and knew that could only mean one thing, Zim was captured.

"If Zim is captured you know what that means right?" Almighty Tallest Red asked.

"No more snacks?" inquired Almighty Tallest Purple, with a sad glaze to his eyes.

Almighty Tallest Red placed a hand to his face, "No, if Zim is the new queen and captured, it could mean the End of the Irken Empire."

"Oh no! No more snacks," Tallest Purple exclaimed.

"Yes, no more snacks," Tallest Red replied rolling his eyes. "Set a course for earth, the Massive is on another conquest." The Almighty Tallest laughed together at that, they would definitely make the stupid humans pay if Zim really is the new queen and has been harmed in any way. The Massive swung around and took up a new course that would lead them to earth.

Zim squirmed unable to get free of the bindings that were holding him to the cold slab below him. The hungry look on Dib's face made him wish he could escape now rather than later, he hated being stared at like an earthen delicacy yeck! Zim spat at Dib but it only hit the glasses and ticked the human male off. Stalking forward, Dib grabbed Zim roughly raising the Irken's knees up as they had been left unrestrained and pushed them towards the aliens chest.

"Let's conduct a little experiment shall we?" Dib said menacingly. "If I don't impregnate you, then you are not a female, but if I do then you are." Dib freed his member and pressed into the first opening.

"No, you can't do this to me, I am not a…AAAHHHH!" Zim screamed as pain shot through him, he had never felt anything as painful as he had that moment. It felt as though his insides were burning. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Zim begged. Dib refused he pounded furiously into Zim needing release needing to bond almost. He sucked an antennae into his mouth and pounded harder and faster than before driven by the aphrodisiac need that rushed his system. Zim felt as though his body and his trapped antennae were on fire, the human's mouth felt ten times worse then the rain ever had making him cry in helpless agony. When Dib came he felt the acid like substance burning through him like fire and ice, the terrible agony made him beg for death. Dib left him there writhing in agony against the restraints and begging for a death that wouldn't come. When the pain finally drained away, Zim was already unconscious from the ordeal and Dib reentered the room after the silence had claimed the alien.  
He felt Zim's forehead noting the feverish feel that had not been there before. He gasped immediately drawing samples to examine while the Irken was out, his breathing was raspy as though struck by an illness. Dib couldn't afford for the invader to die now, he still had to learn the alien's secrets, and when the Irken empire would arrive. He grumbled looking over the samples and having his computer upload all data it and he could find but all he could see were that the cells were rapidly changing at a rate even humans were never capable of adapting at.

Dib ran for the other room and collected wash clothes and a tub of water, then grumbled when he remembered the amount of pain the Irken underwent when exposed to rain water. He chided himself before finding a plastic bag and filling it with the cool damp washcloth then placing it to the Irken's head. Then backed away as the Alien opened his strange red eyes.

Zim woke hazily to the cool plastic that lay against his forehead, he groaned feeling terrible after that violation of his being. He had never before had more then one place in which to be penetrated. He had only discovered he had one sometime after he had hatched but never had he felt like that in a foreign area that shouldn't even exist. He wanted to curl up and die from the agony and shame he had to endure. His helplessness was a hindrance to the mission, a mission he had hoped in. He knew in that moment his tallest would never come to his aide and he would never be rescued from this nightmare. Suddenly his antennae waved about and thoughts invaded his head once more only these sounded like Dib and his Tallest also could be heard, but that was impossible. Only the queen could hear all Irken thoughts, then realization dawned on him. He was the new queen!

Tallest Red groaned as did Tallest Purple their heads were aching from the agony their queen must have endured, only the Tallest could feel their queen's pain and even then only through a headache of one kind or another. Their queen was in danger and they were more than a month out from earth even if they traveled at the highest light speed possible they would never make it in time. Tallest Red wished desperately that their queen could hold on just a little bit longer, he also resented his idea to place the Massive as far away from Zim as they could possibly go.

"We must hurry, our queen is being subjected to some kind of torture," Tallest Purple screamed, his panic sent the other Irken to work faster and placed the Massive into hyper drive. Tallest Red sat in shock of the implication, Zim was captured and they were feeling the back lash of whatever the humans were doing to him. Even in hyper Drive they would still not reach Earth in time, their fuel would run out and they would have to stop at the hyper drive checkpoints to refuel, and even that would take time.

"Hyper Drive will not bring us there faster we still have to stop at nearly every check point, so have crews prepared to refuel as quickly as possible when we arrive at them and we cannot leave these points until all of the fuel tanks are full," Tallest Red chided them all as many ran about. This caused some of them to calm and think about the Massive's needs then crews were set and order was restored.

Dib watched Zim as he shivered still remembering the agony of their first time. He frowned remembering his merciless actions and the actions that had transpired to cause him to react in such a gruesome way. Dib hadn't expected to lose his normally collected mind like that but something about the Irken's scent had set his unusual reaction off. He went back to looking through the data he had collected so far noting the traces of changes that appeared to be building an immunity to H2O. He puzzled it a while longer then peered back at the subject who lay on the cold slab moaning weakly. Dib sighed unsure of what to do now that his enemy was captured in his base. He only hoped that the robot that Zim had would not get suspicious enough to look for his master. GIR was another problem that he didn't need to deal with right away.

So many questions rolled through his head but one in particular stuck. What had happened to Zim? He had never once been tempted by the Irken before, so some scientific reason had to explain his strange reaction to the alien. Dib Membrane was completely stumped by this change in biology, he couldn't physically explain it. So different was the alien DNA than anything he had seen, it was impossible to tell if such a creature could even survive. He knew the Irken was at least fifty years old as well according to Tak but how much older could the Irken be by that standard? Dib recounted his failed attempts to expose the alien for what he was and was thwarted before he could stop the Irken from forcing a growth spurt that made him almost as tall as himself. The Irken was still at least a foot shorter than he was.

Zim began to meep softly to himself his eyes misting with Irken goo clouding his vision. Irkens did not leak like the humans therefore he had no reason to blink back any wetness for there would be none. He kept his face and eyes away from the human torturer, unwilling to show his moment of temporary weakness to his enemy. He knew that the Dib-human would not leave him be for long.

Dib knew that getting too close was a mistake but he couldn't help it. It was all for the name of science and the sake of all the human race, he would be the one to save the world and then they all would see.

_*Intercept's* _I know, I know very different from my previous stories but this is just a taste of what this story can accomplish. If you like I continue if you don't like suggest some changes! =D


	2. Ch 2: Gentler Gentlemen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or GIR or Dib._

Beta'd by: no one yet…

_*poof* _Now for the Light Core stuff for all them there romantics

PS. Comment or no more chappies. **J**

Same goes for all my other stories that do not involve an O.C. pairing with characters from the series I am focused on. So you want more? Comment please.

**JJJJJJ**

**~.~**

**Invader Zim**

**Gentler Gentlemen**

Dib regretted his actions already, it felt as though his guilt was going to eat him alive as he watched the suffering and obviously angry Zim. He knew most of the pain had to have come from the fact that he is mostly made of water, and _that_ water must have reacted to Zim the same way as the rain had. The alien was still in a heat-like state despite his actions, so he assumed that they weren't compatible. Still, something about Zim made him wonder more about this race of aliens. He would have to capture more then just Zim to figure out the whole mess, but for now he would work with the one he now held captive.

Zim groaned aloud having woke again from his slumber, the pain was ebbing away as was the burn from whatever substance the Dib-monster was made of. He now turned his face toward the scientist putting as much malice and hate as he could into his glare. The Dib would pay for his actions towards The Almighty Zim, no one touched an Irken Invader in such a manner and lived to tell the tale. Zim began to plan, his brain was now coherent enough to formulate a plot that would guarantee his freedom and revenge against the Human and his filthy primitive lab. The human stopped his advance and instead began to back away, this was the second time the Dib-human had tried to approach Zim. Undoubtedly the human now feared him as he should, but it was too late, for vengeance would be Zim's.

Dib backed down, unwilling to force himself upon the alien again. The scent had filled the room and was driving him mad with its intoxicating scent. The aroma had become even more appealing to Dib then it was before, almost as if it had honed in on his specific genetics to entice him further. He was more afraid of hurting the alien again, then he was of the angry glares that spoke wonders to his ego. He knew he had had Zim and Zim didn't enjoy the feeling of having no control. Dib steeled himself, placing a nose clip on his nose. This he hoped would prevent the aroma from further affecting him so that he could approach without any hesitation. Zim was glaring darkly, only wavering slightly when Dib was finally upon him. "Subject seems to emit a strange odor to attract willing and unwilling mates," Dib noted on his notepad aloud so Zim could hear him. He did this for several more notes as he watched and recorded Zim's reaction.

Zim panicked as he realized Dib had somehow figured it out, but was even more distraught to learn the primitive monkey's findings of his rapid change in DNA. Zim knew he would have to do his own tests when he returned to his lab for some research of his own. He couldn't understand why his body was changing so quickly or what it was reacting to, until it hit him. Immediately he realized that all human males must be fertile. But he had never heard of an Irken Queen changing her genetics because of an outside alien influence. Zim groaned unhappily, he was now going to be a subject of interest for his own people which would definitely be bad. If they found out he was queen and possibly mated to a human, _ugh! _He hated the weakness he had allowed himself. He knew he should have just called in to the human work place, to say he was sick with some human illness.

Dib grabbed one of his gadgets and reached for Zim whom attempted to wiggle away. He waited until Zim growled at him and pressed the button to analyze the surface tissue of Zim's teeth with the scanner. He "hmm"ed lightly before reaching for another human made gadget that Dib then used to scan the rest of the Irken's body. It acted much like an X-Ray without the harmful rays that caused radiation. He definitely did not know what would happen if the alien was ever in contact with radiation of any kind and hoped he would never have to find out. He had based most of his gadgets off of the technology of Tak's ship and from what he could nab occasionally from Zim's lab over the years.

"Stop," Zim yelled suddenly. "I know exactly what you're trying to do Dib and it isn't going to work!" Dib grinned at this comment.

"And what would that be?" Dib asked.

"You're trying to figure out my weaknesses so you can destroy me. Well it will never work because I have no weaknesses, unlike you pathetic humans and your filthy planet!" Zim replied. Dib gave Zim his most serious look.

"No, Zim, I'm not. My sole purpose in this life is to stop you and your leaders from taking the earth and destroying it," Dib replied before walking away. "Beside, why destroy you when more of your kind will come and try to destroy every living being, until the remainder submit. But then what will they do with us, huh Zim?"

Zim refused to answer.

"Experiments? Place us in a petting zoo? Use our genetics against us to make bio weapons, to use on similar aliens?" Dib questioned. "I refuse to sit by and allow my race to become slaves, lab rats, fodder or anything else your kind may see fit to do with us."

"Oh and what do you think they will do with me once they find me, huh? You've already sealed your own doom, by keeping me from contacting them Dib, I have no doubt they have already mobilized to retrieve me. They will destroy your filthy little planet and you along with it!" Zim spat suddenly. Of course Zim had no idea if that was true but at this point all he could do was hope that it was true, otherwise his future was pretty bleak.

"Hmm, then perhaps it's time to start mobilizing my own force and prepare earth's defenses against their attack," Dib mumbled to himself.

"There's no way you can defend against the Armada, Dib-monkey. There are two many drones for your weak defenses to handle," Zim tried, using what he hoped was an intimidating voice. Dib grinned at that, he traced a finger along the Irken's face then he licked yet another finger and inched closer to Zim. Zim cried out and tried to get away in vain but surprise took him when the saliva which was indeed water based barely even stung and that only a tiny little bit. "No…" Zim muttered, knowing exactly what that meant, he was becoming immune to water which is exactly what a queen does when she is exposed to a new element. Dib removed the nose clip and breathed in the Irken's scent, he was rock hard already and despite his best efforts to keep the aroma from reaching his senses. The aphrodisiacal aroma had already taken effect. The effect had been greatly lessened by clipping his nose closed but not stopped completely. However, this time he wanted to savor what was already his.

Zim squirmed, he did not want to be violated again nor did he wish for his enemy to look at him in the manner he was looking now. It was as though the human could devour him whole right then and there. Dib sucked on two of his fingers before inserting into that same foreign entrance as before, pushing lightly. Zim sucked in a breath while the erotic, tingling sting from the water and gentle nudging sent an electrifying wave of pleasure up his spine. He had never been in the throes of such a feeling before and had never wanted such a feeling before either. He groaned as the fingers pressed inward now joined by a tongue's caress.

"No…"Zim moaned, weakly. He hated the weakness his transformation was causing him. He could feel his body readying itself and shifting as though preparing for something, but what? Deep within the fingers ran over a tingling bundle of nerves that sent a huge shockwave of pleasure through his core, heating every inch of him. His eyes rolled back into his head and his back arched sharply in response to the sudden feel of it. Somehow, he knew he was close, but close to what? He whimpered as the fingers left him.

"This can't be comfortable," Dib said suddenly. "Computer, drop the cot." A trap door opened in the ceiling and a bed was lowered, about a foot from the metal slab that Zim was on. The strap holding Zim to the slab released with a single press of a button that was clearly unreachable for the Irken but Zim's arms were still pressed to his sides and his PAK still held tight by the primitive Dib-made contraption. Dib easily hefted the alien, then with a turn and a gentle toss, he landed on the makeshift bed. Dib climbed up onto the cot then as well, hiking the Irken's knees up into position.

Zim wanted scream obscenities to the human, but feared being hurt a second time by the greedy human thing. This time Dib entered gently, trying as hard as he could to keep from hurting the Irken from the pent up emotions within himself. He gently pushed his member inside coaxing it deeper than before.

Zim tensed and kept his eyes closed, he did not wish to see what he knew was happening. Yet, he could feel the large member probing into him slowly. Zim cursed inwardly, being this weak to his own enemy was the worst shame he could endure, but somehow he didn't feel ashamed. Instead, pleasure bloomed from his core and the slight tingling from the small amount of water in Dibs pre-cum, intensified the feeling making Zim gasp. He was near floating from it, when all of a sudden his climax hit him fast and hard, knocking him into a spinning vortex of pleasure and satisfaction.

Dib's seed filled him as well, intensifying the moment of bliss. Zim's entire body radiated warmth and he lost all sight of the light. Darkness and warmth took him off to the deep abyss where dreams are made.

Zim woke startled by the dream he had. He was reliving the very first time he met Dib, the horrible strain that day had been on him, but his plan to blend into the human Skool was a success. In the dream, it hadn't happened that way, this time Dib had succeeded and he was placed on a huge cold metal slab and slowly dissected by Dib's father, Dr. Membrane. Zim shivered and rolled over to find warmth awaiting him once more and fell back into the place where dreams were born.

Zim woke for the second time, this time however he was alone in the makeshift bed, with his ankle tethered somewhere below the slab. He inspected the shackle and tether noting the tether was made of some kind of chain and the shackle had to be released with a pass code that would not be easy to hack. It did, however, give him enough leeway to walk around a bit, even though almost everything was out of reach. The human's weapons were especially far away from him. Zim attempted to hack the pass code but failed, then tried again several more times receiving the same result.

"It won't work, Zim, it scans my retina for confirmation," Dib said, suddenly from where he stood at the door. Zim shuffled as far away as the tether allowed in his surprise.

"Do your worst to me, Dib, but I promise you that when I am free you will regret what you have done to The Almighty Zim!" Zim yelled. "Pathetic, filthy, human worm baby, you have not won!" Dib advanced on the alien, the scent had definitely not calmed. In fact, the aroma was so strong that it nearly overrode all of Dib's logic and awareness, only the need remained now. Growling low in his throat, Dib gave in to his need and stalked the alien while abandoning all reason and logic. Zim shrunk away from the anger and lust that was now written all over the human's face. Dib grabbed Zim roughly and pulled him to the bed, tossing him onto it.

"WAIT, Dib, don't hurt me," Zim said in a panic. However, Dib wasn't listening, he merely gave an evil grin and stalked onto the bed with Zim. He then surprised the Irken by gently prodding two fingers inside of the opening he had invaded during their previous two encounters. Sparks flew through Zim's body and he gave in completely to the pleasure of it. He had no way to fight the human and no way to resist the pleasurable feeling rushing through his very soul to his core. Zim unable to take the teasing grasped Dib with both hands and pulled the human up his body. Dib removed his fingers and replaced it with his larger member and waited. "Don't stop… please."

Dib began to thrust gently, at first, then picked up speed and altering it with hard and deep thrusts, gentle and prodding and even a mix of the two. Zim moaned wrapping his legs around Dib's waist, while clinging to the shirt that Dib was still wearing. They were both gasping as they rode the waves of pleasure that threatened to consume them both. Dib clung to the alien, gasping with each thrust and this time when he sucked in an antennae they climaxed together. Sweet bliss spread through them both, when they connected in that moment. The after shocks ran through them, heightening the climax further. And when the storm calmed, Dib rolled off of the alien and pulled him into an embrace, though he was unsure why did so. He pressed a button on the Clank, his mechanism that held the PAK shut tight, to release Zim's arms but it did not release the ever troublesome PAK.

Zim moved his arms surprised that Dib had released them but was too tired to ask any questions. And soon fell asleep to Dib's gentle snores and murmurs he uttered when asleep.

_~Morning~_

Zim awoke to the sound of the computer's whirrs and Dib whistling, in is sleep, through his nose. He practically felt as light as air, laying in Dib's arms the way he was now. He had never felt this incredible before, not even when he had ruined Impending Doom I with his enthusiasm. He sighed lightly, looking up at Dib and watching the human sleep. With his arms finally free, he could at least move and stretch the mostly unused limbs and at the same time use them for other things. He shook his head, honestly, what was he thinking? He and Dib were bitter enemies and they hated each other…Didn't they?

_**~.~**_

_*Intercept's* _So I took the suggestion but so as you know I wasn't planning on another "rape" scene. In fact I hadn't even wanted to put one in there in the first place but my friend wanted to see me write a tad bit darker and insisted I put one in so blame her. Any who should be smooth sailing from here probably some rough waters and hurt feelings but hopefully no more violence per say.

PS also may post a poll if you want to participate in one of them there polls you may.


	3. Fan Note

Sorry I have not bee writing. My grandma died and I will be away from the nets until the 19th of april abouts.

Thought you all may have wanted to know ps posting this to my recent stories but will delete this later and add actual chappies working on them as often as my time allows.


End file.
